Lily and James: Last Year At Hogwarts
by Lily2805
Summary: Lily and James have just began the last year at Hogwarts, but something has changed in both Lily and James , James is determined more than ever to get Lily , and Lily does not understands what she is feeling when she is around James.
1. Chapter 1

**_New Year Of Hogwarts_**

.

.

 _Lily P.O.V_

.

.

Lily looked out the car window taking in the breathtaking views of London , a new year is about to start , she missed Hogwarts so much.

The way to Kings Cross Station seemed longer today more then ever to Lily, her last year in Hogwarts, she felt sadness mixed with joy.

Nothing made Lily more happy then meeting her friends.

When Lily walked into the station she was welcomed by a crowed of muggles , she looked up at the clock , the time was 10:30 , the train leaves in 30 minutes. Lily crossed the barrier to platform 9/3^4, she put her trunk on the train and went to look for her friends.

She managed to find Amelia and Jennifer in the large crowed of the Hogwarts students.

"Lily I have missed you so much " said Amelia with a big smile plastered on her face.

Lily smiled and ran to her best friends arms , " Amelia can you believe its our last year" she said sadly.

"Evans what a lovely sight you are on our last-first day , isn't that right Pad-foot?" Lily turned around in surprise to the sound of James Potter's voice .

"Potter still the same idiot as ever aren't you?" She replied with an annoyed look on her face .

" Wow Evans your insults got better in the summer huh?" said Sirius mockingly .

" Black why don't you and Potter walk away and stop spoiling my morning " said Lily with a fake smile.

" Come on Pad-foot looks like were not wanted here , I'll see you later my Lily- flower" said James , to hearing of her nickname Lily's face got a strange shade of pink as if she blushed , James smirked at the sight of her reaction and walked away with Sirius.

.

.

 _James P.O.V_ **(40 minutes earlier )**

.

.

 _James looked at himself one last time in the mirror to see that everything was in order, glasses in place, wand under the shirt, and hair messy as always 'Perfect' he thought to himself._

 _"James , Sirius , come on we will be late " James heard his mother shouting from downstairs "I'll be down in a second mum" he shouted back, "Ok love just hurry up" ._

 _Last year of Hogwarts is about to start and James couldn't be more happy, seeing Moony , Wormtail , and of course that Lily Evans, he_ _loved her ever since the third year of Hogwarts, and this year James promised himself that he will make Lily fall for him._

 _"Prongs come on , we will be late because of you" Sirius shouted from downstairs._

 _James smiled to himself, " I'm coming shut up already Pad-foot" he shouted back and ran down the stairs quickly bumping into his best friend with a big smile._

 _._

 _._

 **(Back to present time)**

.

.

James had a smug smile plastered on his face with a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"Oi Prongs what got you so happy in this fine morning" said Remus as he walked in to the train compartment .

"Moony my friend this is the smile of a boy that is in love" said Sirius with smirk .

"Evans again, really Prongs ?, you have to let it go it's been four years " said Remus

"Moony I'm telling you she is already falling for me, I know it. " said James with a devilish smirk .

"Ok boys we have only a few hours till arriving at Hogwarts let make the best of it, and in the meenwhile maybe Prongsy will come to his right mind and give up on Evans." said Sirius with a typical Marauder smirk that meant no good.

" Not a chance sorry Pad-foot, now I wish that I could stay but, duty calls " said James with a smirk as he pulled out his Prefect badge from his bag .

" Wicked, Prongs who would have believed , James Potter a Prefect" said Sirius proudly .

"Not just any Prefect Pad-foot my friend , Head-boy" said James smugly .

"Brilliant , now go you will be late to your meeting Prongs" said Remus.

"While I'm gone find Wormtail that boy always get lost somehow" said James and ran along the the train to the Prefects compartment.

James entered the compartment late and got everyone's attention immediately.

"What are you doing here Potter this is a Prefects meeting,and I hardly believe you were invited " said Lily with her sharp voice .

"Well as you can see my Lily-flower I am the Head-boy" said James with a smirk playing on his lips .

" This is impossible Potter the Head-boy have a special badge that you clearly don't-." Lily stopped mid-sentence as her eyes landed on James's badge .

" What a lovely year its going to be don't you think, I love it already " said James as he sat next to Lily and wrapped an arm around her shoulders .

" What an idiot, fine just be quiet and listen for once in your life Potter " said Lily as she pushed James's arms off her .

The meeting was short and soon all the young Prefects were gone and only Lily and James were left in the compartment .

" Well my Lily-flower I sure did missed you during the summer " said James .

" Well surprisingly I didn't missed you at all, Potter, now if you'll excuse me " said Lily with a smile as she got up to leave the compartment .

James grabbed Lily's arm and in one swift movement he pulled her to him , " Come on Evans go out with me on a date, one time won't kill you I promise " said James as he placed his hand on her back , Lily's face got a little shade of pink once again and a smirk played on James's lips.

Lily pushed James's hands away and looked at him angrily " NO Potter, and don't touch me again" she said as she left the compartment quickly.

.

.

 _Lily P.O.V_

.

.

Lily's heart was racing she have had this feelings since the end of last year but it was getting stronger with every moment going by 'Get a grip of yourself Evans' she thought to herself..

Lily entered her compartment and sat quietly, by the time they arrived at the Hogwarts train station she was fast asleep .

"Lily wake up we need to get to the carriages before they leave" said Amelia as she shook Lily awake .

Lily and Amelia both walked to the first carriage they spotted Amelia sat down as she climbed up, when Lily saw James and the Marauders on the carriage she turned to Amelia , " I'll just go to another carriage this one is already full" she said when a strong hand grabbed her arm ,

" Come on Evans the carriages are almost gone sit down, I won't bite promise " said James as he pulled he to sit down next to him.

Lily didn't knew how long she could cool down the strong feelings that she was having every time she was around James .

Lily that was deep in her thoughts didn't hear her name being called .

"Lily" said James waving a hand in front of her face , " are you ok?" he asked worriedly .

"Yeah I'm fine" said Lily quietly.

As the carriage arrived to Hogwarts and everyone climbed out James offered his hand to help Lily, with a smile of gratitude she took his hand and climbed out carefully.

"Thank you " said Lily , "anytime my Lily-flower" James said smiling .

"Don't call me that " she said blushing lightly .

" What ever you say Evans, although you seem to like it" said James smirking .

"So Prongsy are you ready for our last year?" said Sirius with a devilish smile .

"Oh yes Pad-foot lets make it unforgettable , Hogwarts will never forget who the Marauders were " said James with a smirk.

"P-perfect" said Peter in a small squeak.

"Wormtail where have you been?" said Sirius with a smile .

"S-sorry I got lost in the crowed" said Peter.

"Come on last year of Hogwarts begins now." Said Remus with a smile .

.

.

So what do you think? I would love to know so comment down here and I'll read everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Something Different_**

.

.

 _James P.O.V_

.

.

James sat in the common room with Sirius, Remus and Peter, he was thinking about practice tommorow and about Lily, he was pulled out of his thought with Remus's qusetion.

"Pad-foot how's things back at home?" Remus asked with a concerned look.

"Not good Moony, My mother is mad in her mind , I cant go back there, ever since I left last year things have gone too far with her mental idea about joining the Dark Lord" said Sirius .

"And that is why Pad-foot is the newest resident in the Potter house" said James happily .

"Now Mrs. Potter have two mad boys to deal with" said Remus laughing .

"That is not true, I mean we're only slightly mad" Sirius said laughing.

In that moment Lily and Amelia walked through the picture hole laughing.

"Have you seen his face when the howler exploded" said Amelia laughing.

"Well hello there my Lily-flower how are you on this fine day,you know after our last talk I think you should reconsider my offer about that date" said James with a smile as he approached Lily.

"For your information Potter my day was going just fine until I saw you, and the answer is still No when will you give up honestly." said Lily with a smile.

"Ouch Evans that hurt, right here, " said James as he took Lily's hand and placed it over his heart .

Lily felt James's heart beating, the warm feeling that spread in her body did not stop but only got warmer.

"And to answer your qusetion, I will never give up I know what I'm fighting for" James said to her quietly with a smile. "

Um- I have to go loads of homework to do" said Lily quickly as she took her hand away from James's warm chest and ran up the stairs.

"She is falling for me you know, you can see it in her beautiful eyes" said James with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure Prongsy, now it's my turn to see if someone likes me, so Amelia how are you on this fine day?" said Sirius with seductive smile .

"Oh no Black , piss off" said Amelia as she went up the stairs.

"I am shocked is this how rejection feels" said Sirius with a mocking smile .

"Come on Pad-foot you'll get over it, but we know someone who won't" said Remus with a smile on his face as he looked at James.

While Sirius and Remus laughed together James was in deep thoughts.

'Her eyes so beautiful, she is always so perfect' his thoughts about her made him happy ...

"Earth James 'Prongs' Potter" yelled Sirius in James's ear.

"Bloody hell that hurt Pad-foot" said James as he hit Sirius .

"Good to have you back" said Remus smiling.

"Y-yeah you were on an other p-planet" said Peter.

"You mean Evans planet, yeah he visit there quite often" sais Sirius mockingly.

"Oh shut up" said James with a smile , "now lets go we have Transfiguration" said James .

"Wow really difficult Prongs" said Sirius laughing .

"Difficult my arse" said Remus laughing.

.

.

 _Lily P.O.V_

.

.

Lily ran up the stairs to her dormitory she closed the door and leaned her head against the wall and took a deep breath.

Her heart was racing almost bursting out of her chest.

"Bloody hell what am I going to do?" Lily mumbled to herself as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Lily are you ok?" asked Amelia as she walked in closing the door behind her , "you are acting really strange" she said worriedly.

"I'm fine really just little tired , I am going to rest a little" Lily said .

"You cant , we have Transfiguration now with McGonagall" Amelia said slowly as if she was talking to a little child, "are you sure you are ok?" she said suspiciously.

."Yeah I'm fine , come on we don't want to be late" Lily said and left the room .

"Brilliant, lets go then , I guess..." Amelia said and followed Lily closely behind.

"Come on Professor McGonagall should walk in any second now" said Amelia .

As Lily sat down to one of the tables James took the seat next to her.

"Oi Evans why you ran so fast?" James asked in low voice next to Lily's ear.

The sound of James's voice next to her ear made Lily jump in surprise in her seat,

"Bloody hell you scared me" Lily whispered to James as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"My apologies my Lily-flower" James whispered to her.

"Would you stop calling me that Potter?" Lily whispered back to James.

Lily's body began to have a warm feeling once again as James teased her during the whole time in Transfiguration class.

"Well remember that tomorrow is the Quidditch try-outs that will be managed by Mr. Potter and Mr. Black if anyone is interested in any position you should put your name on the board in the common room by today at 4 PM " said McGonagall at the end of the lesson.

"Well that was quite a lesson don't you think Evans?" said Sirius .

"Oh piss off Black , and you Potter" Lily with a bit of threat in her voice ," don't you ever do that again get it, or I'll hax you " she said with pure anger lacing from her voice.

 _James P.O.V_

.

.

James smiled to himself happy with how things turned out in class .

.

 ** _FLASHBACK Transfiguration class_**

 _._

 _._

 _"Would you stop calling me that Potter" Lily whispered back to James._

 _James had a devilish smirk playing on his lips as he wrapped his arm slowly and carefully around Lily's tiny waist, and slowly pulled her closer._

 _"Potter I'll scream if you wont get your hands off now " Lily whispered lowly ._

 _"No you won't Evans because you love Transfiguration too much to make any noise, besides I like the feelinf of being so close to you without getting hurt, we should do it more often" James whispered lowly in her ear , Lily tried to get out of his trapping arms but with no use , James was built quite well he had strong arms of a Quidditch player and a strong hard chest as well ._

 _"Come on my Lily-flower your distracting me from what Professor McGonagall is saying so_ _sit quietly, honestly people are trying to learn" James whispered with a little smirk ._

 _"James Potter you can not use that excuse against me " Lily whispered as she turned around in James's arms to face him._

 _Their faces were inches away from each other and Lily face immediately got a little shade of pink, she turned around in his arms once more and didn't move an inch until the lesson came to an end_

 _._

 _._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

 _._

James was now sitting in the common room smirking to himself at how everything turns out so good.

as Sirius walked in James announced happily,

"She's falling for me Pad-foot I'm sure of it you should have seen her today at class, I'm telling you she's falling for me" James said with excitement.

"Well I cant wait for it to happen you have been blabbing about Evans since third year its bloody annoying" said Sirius .

"Oi Amelia, come here for a second" James said to Amelia who was sitting across the room next to the fire place.

"What do you want James?" Amelia said never looking up from the book she was reading.

"Come on I just to ask you one question" James explained.

"Fine , what do you want to ask me ?" Amelia said as she walked over to the boys.

"First of all Amelia will you marry me?" Sirius said taking a hold of her hand.

"Not even in your dreams Black" Amelia said and then turned to James , " is this what you called me for?" she said annoyed.

"No... now have you noticed anything at all about Evans that have changed " James said suspiciously .

"You mean besides the fact that she hates you more than usual ?" Amelia said .

"Yes besides that fact Amelia" James said annoyed.

"Ok than she-" Amelia stopped and thought if it was the right thing to tell James , Lily hates him and she is her best friend.

"Come on Amelia" James said anxious.

"Ok fine Lily has ben a little distracted lately for some reason but I'm sure that its nothing, I mean you know how she can be sometimes" Amelia said.

"Well ok, thank you, bye!" James said as he turned to Sirius and Amelia was back to her book.

"See its precisely what I've been talking about Pad-foot , I mean come on **The** Lily Evans distracted! " James said with excitement .

"Oh yeah she is definitely falling for you, come now Prongsy we have practice to do and you can tell me all about your plan to make Lily fall for you on the way to the field " Sirius said with a smile.

"You listen to me I know what I'm saying Pad-foot" James said as they made their way to the field.

.

.

Ok so that's what I've got for the second Chapter what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Place To Belong_**

.

.

 **3 weeks later**

 _Lily P.O.V_

.

.

When Lily woke up the next morning she had a strange feeling, something bad is about to happen.

She wore her uniform and put the on her cloak, as she went into the great hall many whispering came from all tables .

"Good morning" Lily said to Amelia as she sat down .

"Morning" Amelia said casually .

"So what is everyone whispering about?" Lily asked .

"Wait, you don't know?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Know what?, what's going on" Lily asked a bit concerned and confused as she looked around her at her classmates.

"Voldemort" Amelia whispered, "he murdered a family that refused to join him " she whispered again.

"Which family?" Lily asked shocked and terrified to the bone .

"Bloody hell you really don't know" Amelia whispered, "Lily he murdered the Potter family , James's parents" Amelia said with a pained look on her face.

Lily's heart stooped a beat , all the blood has drained from her face as she tried to understand what she have just heard.

"I'm sorry Amelia I have to go" Lily said in a rush as she bolted out of her seat and ran out the great hall. Lily ran to the common room and from there to the boys dormitory, she stooped in front of the Marauders door and knocked on it softly.

Sirius opened the door dry tears on his face and his eyes red from crying, "Evans now is really not a good time for you daily lecture so please go away" Sirius said in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry I've only heard it now " Lily said .

"What does that make any change the whole school knows it was only a matter of time" Sirius said sadly as fresh tears rolled down his face.

"Is James here" Lily asked eagerly.

"No he left the minute he heard we don't know where he is" Sirius said.

"Ok thank you Sirius and I truly am sorry " Lily said as she ran back down the stairs and out of the common room faster then a broom.

Lily could only think of one place she would go to if she was sad.

As she climbed up the stairs to the astronomy tower Lily's heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out from her chest.

"James " Lily called in a soft voice that broke at the end as she saw him sitting at the edge looking at the beautiful sky above.

"What are you doing here Lily ?" James asked in a low cracked voice, "you shouldn't be here, go away please" James said never looking away from the sky.

As Lily heard his words she nearly cried he cared about her feelings when he was the one that got hurt so badly.

Lily walked to edge and sat next to him placing her head on his shoulder, "James I honestly don't know what to say, you are in no shape to talk to me but I want you to know I'll sit here by your side until you wish otherwise " Lily said as a tear escaped and rolled down her face.

James turned around and wiped that tear away with his thumb, " What are you doing here Lily, why did you came?" James asked in the most pained voice .

"I don't know , all I know is that I had to come and see you with my own eyes, but its ok I'll leave you now to your thoughts" Lily said softly

"Don't go , stay with me will you?, it's nice to some company " James said softly .

"Of course, what ever you need " Lily said as James pulled her closer to him .

They sat there , her head on his shoulder , his arms wrapped around her tiny waist ,they just sat there in pure silence with nothing to bother them for hours until night fall on Hogwarts and both of them fall asleep .

.

.

 _James P.O.V_

.

.

The next day when James woke up Lily was curled up against him using his strong chest as a pillow , his arms were still wrapped around her.

"Lily…, my Lily-flower wake up" James said softly in Lily's ear.

Lily looked up at him with sleepy eyes .

"James I'm sorry we must have fall asleep, I- I have to go , I truly am sorry" Lily said as she stood up slowly and then bolted down the stairs and ran to the common room quietly .

James that was still grieving for the lose of his parents could only thank Lily for helping him, but deep inside James knew that Lily felt something for him she was just afraid to admit it.

When James walked in the common room this morning , Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting together with worried looks on their faces .

"Bloody hell Prongs I thought something happened to you as well " Sirius screamed at James angry .

"Sorry Pad-foot I just had to be with myself for a while" James said as he hugged Sirius in a brotherly way .

When James looked around him he noticed the whole common room is staring at him, but he only looked at one person.

James smiled and walked over to Lily, "thank you " he said with a sad smile.

"Anytime" Lily replied smiling.

James watched at Lily as she left the common room, "come on Pad-foot e have a funeral to attend in a few hours" James said quietly , he turned to Remus and Peter ," Moony, Wormtail you coming?" he said hopefully .

"Of course we are coming Prongs " Remus said .

The four boys went up the stairs to get ready to the most painful moment in the Marauders life.

.

.

 _Sirius P.O.V_

.

.

Sirius looked at his reflection in the mirror, never , not once in his life he thought he will be attending the funeral of the only parents that loved him as their own , he fixed his tie as tears rolled down his face , memoirs filled his mind..

.

 ** _FLASHBACK Christmas Eve Fifth Year_**

.

 _Sirius slammed the door so hard it almost broke._

 _Another fight with his mother about her mad ideas of the rising of the dark lord ._

 _Sirius could not bare the thought of staying another minute in the same house with her._

 _When Mrs. Potter opened the door she did not asked Sirius what he was doing there , she gave him a warm motherly smile and hugged him closely , "dinner is in ten minutes don't be late and tell James to show you to your room , ok sweetie?" Mrs. Potter said with a smile ._

 _"Thank Mrs. Potter for everything" Sirius replied in with a look full of gratitude and appreciation._

 _"There is nothing to thank for love, you are a part of our family, from the first moment and untill it's last you will always have a place in our home" she smiled._

.

 ** _End of FLASHBACK_**

.

"Pad-foot you ok?" James said quietly .

"No I'm not" Sirius said in a broken voice, "no has ever cared for me the way your mother did, your parents treated as your brother, as if I was one of you" he said as tears rolled down his face.

"Pad-foot, you are on of us, my parents didn't leave a son behind, they left two , you **Are** my brother , you **Always** will be" James said with smile.

"Your family was the first time in many years that I felt like I belonged " Sirius said with a smile filled with gratitude.

"Come on Pad-foot its our parents funeral we cant be late " James said on the verge of tears.

" I have something really important to do before we leave , I'll be back in no time promise " Sirius said.

"Of course I'll be with Moony and Wormtail in here, so when your done just come back to here and we'll leave" James said.

Sirius left the room and went to the common room.

.

.

"Can you do this for me please?" Sirius asked with pleading eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Something Worth Living For**_

 _._

 _._

 _James's P.O.V_

.

.

When Sirius walked into the room James stood up, "Ok were all set then lets go" he said .

The four boys went together to the funeral , with the sun blazing on their face a large crowed began to appear out of thin air , Hogwarts Professors appeared along with a rather special person that made James's heart skip a beat.

There stoop in all her beauty Lily Evans wearing a black dress .

"James " Lily mumbled when her eyes found him.

.

.

 _Sirius P.O.V_ _ **FLASHBACK**_

.

 _Sirius left the room and went in to the common room._

 _He found the person he was looking for sitting in the chair near the fire place reading a book._

 _He walked over and said,"Oi Evans can I talk to you for a second" he asked carefully ._

 _Lily looked up from the book she was reading, "Black , yeah of course what's the matter?" she asked concerned ._

 _"What I'm about to ask is really important, I um.. We.. no ugh, ok I'm just going to say it, James needs you to be in the funeral but he will never ask you to come , he cares about too much he wouldn't want you to be in any sort of pain" Sirius said quietly, "what I'm trying to say is , I am asking you to come to the funeral for James " Sirius said._

 _"I know you don't like him very much but can you do this for me please" Sirius asked with pleading eyes._

 _"Of course I'll be there, I promise " Lily said with a warm smile._

 _"Brilliant , so I'll see you there" Sirius said and went back up stairs._

.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

.

.

James P.O.V

.

.

"Lily , what is she doing here ?" James asked in voice filled with relive.

"We asked her to attend the funeral Prongs" Sirius replied.

"Are you mad?, she souldn't be here at all Pad-foot " James asked shocked.

"No he is not, I'm glad I can be here with you" Lily's voice interrupted the conversation.

"We will leave you two talk a little until they decide to begin " said Remus as he walked away with Sirius and Peter.

"Lily why are you doing this, why going through all this if you hate me?" James asked as he came closer to her.

Lily's heart was racing as she took a step back, "Um Sirius asked me to come here " she said slowly.

"No. I mean why are you doing this to Us" James said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Lily's heart felt as if it was about to explode, her whole body was warm, her skin was tingling and it seemed like time stooped, James's body was so close to her, she could feel his heart beating, she like she was on fire .

"I don't know what you are feeling right now James , but I do know your pain hurts me " Lily said looking down at her feet, "I mean it would hurt anyone to see you in such a painful time".

James put a finger under Lily's chin and lifted her head, he looked down at her , he pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh Lily , my sweet Lily-flower what are we going to do if you won't tell me how you really feel?, I'll tell one thing though I'm not giving up on you" James whispered and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"James its time" Sirius's voice interrupted the moment and Lily took a few steps back.

"We will talk about it later, stay with me will you?" James whispered to Lily, he never let go of her hand he kept her close to him the whole time out fear that any harm will come to her.

When the burial ceremony came to an end James had tears in his eyes, Lily was crying softly into his chest , James held her tightly , he was heart broken .

Lily's eyes were red and tears were still rolling down her face, James looked down at Lily as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs ,"Don't cry my Lily-flower its ok , they were a true heroes, and brave more than any of us will ever be " he said as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek , Lily wiped the tear away with finger carefully .

when the last of the guests left and only Lily and the Marauders were left she turned to James and said," I batter be off to school " she looked up at James with beautiful green eyes .

"No please stay we can talk I'll make you some tea" James said as he pulled Lily towards the front door to his house .

"James you need your time to be alone and grieve " Lily said in a soft voice.

"I don't want to be alone, not when I can be with you", he said softly , "you know yesterday when you found me I was about to jump" to the hearing of that Lily's eyes went wide and she grabbed his hand quickly , James covered her hand with his to calm her "but when I saw you I knew , I have something worth living for, thank you for being there you saved me "he said as he pulled her closer.

"Mrs. Evans I've been looking for you all over lets go you need to be back at school" Professor McGonagall voice interrupted Lily and James.

"I'll see when you'll be back at school " Lily said as she took a few steps backwards.

Lily and professor McGonagall desperated and James stood alone thinking about a lost moment with the love of his life.

"Come on Prongs you'll see her in a few days , we need sometime to ourselves as well, Oi Evans thanks for showing up " Sirius approached him from behind.

" Yeah your right lets go Moony and Wormtail are waiting" James said as he walked with Sirius back to the Potter's house.

.

.

 _Lily P.O.V_

 _._

 _._

Lily's heart was racing, when she arrived back to Hogwarts with professor McGonagall she was slightly disappointed , the moment she and James shared was gone and interrupted , but she knew it was going to happen again soon ,and that she could not let it be so close until she will figure out what her feelings are.

"Hi you, how was it?" Amelia said in a soft voice to Lily.

"Awful I can not explain how much I'm sad for James and Sirius " Lily said as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Lily " Amelia said as she wrapped her in a warm hug, Lily's eyes were red from all the crying .

"Amelia can I be alone for a bit I need to do some thinking with my self" Lily said in a small voice.

"Yes of course" Amelia said with an odd look.

"Thank you so I'll be off now" Lily sais with a thankful look as she walked away.

Lily walked up to the astronomy tower she set on the edge for hours and hours until she lied her head down and looked up at the sky that was turning black to and started to fill up with beautiful stars, she fall asleep peacefully.

That night Lily did not came back to her room and Amelia was worried.

lily woke up to the sound of someone walking up the stairs.

"What a beautiful sky it is tonight, isn't it right my Lily-flower?" James voice reached to her ears.

"What are you doing here your supposed to be at your home to rest yourself from today " Lily said in a soft voice.

James knelt down next to Lily's body ," Amelia sent me an owl she was worried about you , you cant go and not come back for a whole night Lily if I was here I would for sure go mad, now is not the time to disappear" he said softly as he patted her hair softly .

"I'm sorry I worried you James but I have to go as you say Amelia is worried too" Lily said in a rush as she stood up.

But James was determined to make Lily face her feeling, he stood up quickly and grabbed her hand.

"You cant go , not until you tell me the truth what do you feel for me Lily?, for gods sake its driving me mad " James said with lust flashing through his eys.

"James I- cant , not now please" Lily said in a pleading voice.

James had to show her how much she was wrong to not face her true feelings , he grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Night Time Is The Best Time**_

.

.

James P.O.V

.

.

This was not the kind of kiss you'd excpect to see it had much more emotion in it everything that James had in the last two months expolded, Lily felt as if her body was on fire, it felt right. She was shocked and didn't move for a few seconds but then to James's surprise she gave in, kissed him back slowly let him dominate the kiss and feel his soft lips over hers.

James looked down at Lily with his soft brown eyes, he saw something that he could not explain flash through her eyes.

"James I…. don't know what to say" Lily said fazed as she stared at James's eyes, her lips red and her breathing unsteady.

"Lily stop, I don't want to hear it, this was perfect and to be honest it's the best thing I've done in years this, us, is the right thing " James said sadly.

"I don't want you to suffer , but I never ment for this to happen " Lily couldn't finish her sentence because James's soft lips were covering hers again.

"I had to make you shut up somehow" James whispered.

"Don't ever shut me up like that again, but I see where you are trying to get with this kissing and it's working" Lily whispered back with a small smile.

"You have to go back to your house I'll be fine " Lily whispered.

" When I'll come back we need to talk" James said .

"And we will, but you have to go James, today was a terrible day for you" Lily said quietly.

"It wasn't as terrible as it would have been if you weren't there, you made things batter" James said with small smile.

Lily's heart skipped a beat to the sound of his words, "I'm glad, we will talk when you'll get back" Lily said , "Goodnight James" she whispered as she left the tower quickly before anything else happen again.

Lily was so deep in her thought when she walked back to the common room she didn't hear someone coming towards her.

"Lily, what ae you doing in the corridors so late at night I can take points from Gryffindor for that" Severus said quietly.

Lily was surprised to see Severus so late at night and she thought of the right thing to say, " as you know I'm the Head girl , so I don't need you telling me where to be at any time Snape" she replied quickly.

"Not that I need to give any explanations to you but I was heading to the common room right now" she said and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Why are you still so cold to me? I said I'm sorry a million times" Severus asked as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry but how a **Mudblood** like me should make any difference , its really late and I'm tired so let go of my arm right now" Lily said with anger lacing from her voice.

"Lily I've apologized a million times already why wont you forgive me ?" Severus said as Lily shook his hand off and went up the stairs quickly.

Lily left him standing there talking alone as she entered the common room, in less then a second Amelia came running down the stairs wrapping Lily in a tight hug.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" she asked worriedly .

"I'm sorry I fall asleep in the astronomy tower" Lily said apologizing .

"Are you mad ?, I nearly had a heart attack I even sent an owl to James" Amelia said quietly.

"I know he found me there, why did you sent him an owl, thnks for the warning by the way " Lily said quietly .

"Well I figured he was the only one that will actually have an idea where you might be, he knows you batter then anyone. " Amelia said quickly, "and well lately you two seemed like your getting really well together " she said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, well thank you, now lets head to bed we need some sleep both of us" Lily said with a tired smile on her face.

.

.

 _James P.O.V_ _ **1 week later**_

 _._

 _._

As night fall on Hogwarts James and Sirius walked down the halls of Hogwarts School they received all kinds of looks some showed empathy , some hatred , some showed nothing, but only a few looks from the people who understood the most showed happiness and relief.

"Well I believe that Hogwarts did missed the stupidity of those two Marauders " said Remus with a smile plastered on his face.

"Stupidity?! " said Sirius shocked , "How dare you Moony?" he said with sarcasm lacing from his voice.

The boys laughed and sat down at the common room as two girls stepped in.

Amelia and Lily stood there laughing ," Well hello ladies how are you on this fine day?" Sirius asked seductively as he looked at Amelia.

"Oh shut up Black" Amelia said as she pushed him back.

"Hi" Lily said as her eyes found James's eyes.

"Hello" he said back with a smile as he walked closer to her.

"So um, we have patrolling to do tonight that you are finally back, 21:30 don't be late, ok see you later then" Lily said in a rush and ran up the stairs leaving him standing shocked.

"What just happened between the two of you" Sirius said with a confused smile .

"Told you she's falling for me " James said with a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

James smiled as he saw Lily running up the stairs , he had a influence on her .

"Oi Amelia how about you an I will go out this weekend to Hogsmeade together?" Sirius asked suddenly .

"Black piss off please" Amelia said as she turned to walk up the stairs.

Sirius blocked her way , " I mean it one come on you and me I'll see at the great hall at 9 AM ok, great see you there" Sirius said with a smile and walked away before she could answer .

Amelia laughed at his behavior ," you have a weird friend" she said smiling.

"He doesn't take rejection very well you were the first so naturally you are a challenge, but he really likes you just so you'll know" Remus said as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah " Amelia said surprisingly quiet.

" So what are you doing " Amelia asked as she sat next to him.

"Thinking about the Quidditch try-outs they were a few weeks ago and we need some new beaters so I'm taking a look at the results to see who were the best, I don't much time though Lily and me we're patrolling tonight " James said not looking up from the papers around him .

"I know who can help you with that" Amelia said smiling.

"Really who" James asked amused a little.

"Lily, I'll go get her" Amelia said and went up the stairs.

A few minutes later James heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Is there anyone in here?" Lily's sweet voice reached James's ears.

"Lily what are you doing here oh god Amelia, that girl" James said as he looked at her , "tell her it was very kind of her but I'm fine I don't need help " James said softly.

"I'm happy to help " Lily said with a smile as she sat next to him.

James put down the paper he was holding in front of Lily and he moved closer to her.

"I'm trying to see who was the best two beaters, but Remus's hand writing is awful " James whispered in Lily's ear, Lily's heart skipped a bat due to the closeness of James's body to hers.

"Time for patrolling come on, we don't want to be late" James said with a smile as he took Lily's hand and pulled her up from the couch.

Lily knew this night is going to be rather interesting "yeah" was her short answer .

James wrapped his arms around Lily's tiny waist slowly as he pulled her closer.

"Where do you want to start?" James whispered in Lily's ear.

"Um the third floor will be good" Lily said rather quietly mumbling a little.

James had a devilish smirk playing upon his lips as he nodded and pulled Lily out the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Don't Cry Because It's Over, Smile Because It Happened._**

.

.

 _James P.O.V_

.

.

As Lily and James walked through the corridors of the third floor James could feel the tension in the air.

"So... how was this week while we were gone ?" James said casually.

"Very quiet.. I guess, no stupid things happened yet somehow Peter got himself into truble" Lily said with a small laugh.

"Well it Peter he is anatural talent, but we will need to sort out the quiet thing for sure" James said as he turned around the corner.

"Of course you will" Lily said laughing.

"I heard that you and Snape had a small argument " James said carefully.

"Heard?..." Lily said questioningly.

"Some girl from Ravenclaw saw you two, but I heard that you were epic and you showed him..." he said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I did, if you call leaving im in the middle of the corridor alone epic" Lily said with a shy smile.

"Oh I'm sure it epic because you at night are dangerous women, take it from someone who knows whats fighting with you 24/7" James said with a small laugh.

"Look James what happened..." Lily said slowly.

"Lily its ok we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I get it" James said quietly.

"Thank you James" Lily said with a smile.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to show you how wrong you are Evans" James said with a small smile.

Lily smile jokingly "of course you wont" she mumbled quietly.

"so how are you doing?, you know now that things are a little more calm ?" Lily said in a cautious way to not hurt James.

"I don't know, sometimes I am smiling and laughing, but then I remember that they are gone for good" James said quietly , "and I feel like I'm disrespecting their memory, I see how people at the school and outside are looking at me, shocked that I went on with my life so fast and I feel like an awful son " he said as they walked down the corridor peacefully.

"No, you shouldn't feel like that, life has to go on, and what's the point in being miserable all the time" Lily said quietly slowing her walking pace .

"I am sure that your parents would not want you to be sad your entire life, you should live and be happy if not for yourself then for them, you owe them this much" she said quietly, "don't mind about what other people say or think, the people that really matter is the ones that you still have around you, and they understand you that's what matters James " Lily said in determined voice.

"Lily I know that's how you see it but-" James was cut off with Lily's voice interrupting him.

"NO, you have Sirius and Remus and Peter and I'm here if you need me. Don't live an unhappy life James, live your life as the most happiest life on earth , never let anything come in your to happiness " Lily said with so much emotions in her voice that James was surprised.

"I didn't know you cared so much, thank you Lily-flower" James said with a smile.

"Of course I care even though we always fight , I learned how to look beyond all of your silly things , I care for you James but don't let it get to your head" Lily said with a small laugh.

"Oh of course it will go to my head Lily-flower ,come on time to go back to the common room " James said with a smile.

" Ugh Potter still the same idiot as ever ,roaming the corridors for a late night date, thought that by now you'll find a batter way to shag girls" a voice interrupted Lily and James's conversation from behind .

Both of them turned around to see Severus standing in the end of the corridor .

"Dont you ever say that about Lily again Snape got it!" James said angrily.

"Now what are you doing out of the common room at this time of night Snape?" James asked with pure anger in his voice.

"Same can be asked of you two Potter" Severus said in low voice.

"Your not on patrol tonight go back to your common room now!" Lily's voice interrupted the stager look James and Severus were giving each other.

"Of course Head-girl as you wish" Snape said with disrespect manner.

"Don't talk to her with that tone Snape" James said furious.

"And who is going to stop me?, You?! Potter ... didn't you had enough pain in your life lately.. you sure you want some more" Severus said with a smile .

James shook off anything in his mind that kept him from hitting Severus , in a split of second Severus was on the ground as James's fist connected with his face.

Both of the boys took their wands out and pointed them at each other.

"Good evening everyone" a calm voice came from behind Lily.

Professor Dumbledore stood behind Lily with a calm look on his face.

"I believe some clarification are required in the matter of what happened here, wands in your cloaks please " Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

Both of the boys were about to say something but were stooped by Professor Dumbledore's hand.

"My office would be a better place , I expect to see all three of you there in two minutes " he said as he desperate from the corridor .

"Lets go both of you" Lily said annoyed .

"He deserved what he got Lily you know that" James said quietly as they walked towards the Headmaster office.

"I know now calm down please" Lily said quietly.

"Come on Potter running crying to your girlfriend every time you get hurt that's pathetic even for you" Severus said.

Lily had to push James forward to prevent him from hurting Severus.

"This time I stooped him but don't push your luck there wont be next time " Lily said angrily .

.

.

 _Lily P.O.V_

 _._

 _._

As they arrived to the statue in the bottom of the stairs James said " we don't know the password how are we going to get in?" he said quietly.

"Well some of us actually listen in the head prefect meeting" Lily said with a smile.

"Marshmallow" Lily said as she stepped on the first stair ,as the statue began to move in a swift move she pulled James to stand on the stair behind her as they went up with the statue.

Just a few stairs behind them was Severus who was angry.

"well I am pleased you could find your way up here" Dumbledore's voice came from the open office door.

"Professor , good evening" Lily said quietly .

"Good evening to all three of you , now Miss Evans I don't think your wand was out when I arrived so you will be my right hand here if you don't mind" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Of course professor I'm happy to help" Lily said quietly.

"Take your sits please " Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Severus I believe that you will be fine with a 2 weeks of detention 3 days a week after study hours , remember that its the actions we choose and the things we say that hurt us the most, you can go back to your common room have a good evening" said Professor after listening to both James and Severus.

"Of course good evening Professor" Severus said and left the office.

"As for you two , doing your duty as prefects is wonderful yet we always need to remember that we are an example to others so this kind of behavior is out of the question " Professor Dumbledore said.

"James you will receive detention this week once but always remember the time with your parents ,and don't cry because it's over , smile because it happened,you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Well then you can go back to your common room now both of you have a good evening" he said smiling.

"Good evening professor" both Lily and James sais as they left the office.

"That was a hell of a night" James said as they walked into the common room, "but you were right, thank you Lils" James said with a smile.

"Good night James, anytime you need someone to knock some sense into your mind just call me " Lily said with a smile and went up the stairs to her dorm room.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Never Give Up_**

 _._

 _._

 _James P.O.V_

.

.

When James woke up the next day he had a good feeling he jumped out of bed and went to Sirius's side.

"Pad-foot wake up" James yelled .

"Bloody hell Prongs its Saturday go away and let me sleep" Sirius said angrily and covered his head with a pillow .

"Fine I'll just tell Amelia you are too busy to take her to Hogsmeade "James said innocently.

Sirius jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom "Merlin, I can not believe I forgot" he mumbled to him self while shutting the door.

"What in Merlin's name happened in this room, a tornado?" Lily's voice came from the door.

To the hearing of Lily's voice James turned around with a smile, "well good morning to you too my Lily-flower, I don't presume you came here due to my irresistible attractiveness " he said with a smirk.

"Ugh idiot , I'm here because Amelia won't wait forever for Sirius so where is he?" Lily asked quickly.

"Just a few more minutes " Sirius yelled from inside the bathroom.

Just then Lily noticed James was wearing only sweat pants, he was shirtless she thought to herself.

"James can please put on a shirt?" Lily said looking at the chair next to him where his shirt was placed , Lily knew that her cheeks were blushed , her heart skipped a beat when she saw him coming closer to her.

"Of course my Lily-flower what ever you want" James said quietly as he looked into her eyes, he grabbed the shirt and slipped it on .

"Ok I'm leaving bye Evans, see you later Prongs" Sirius said as he rushed down the stairs.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade as well?" James asked still standing close to Lily.

"No I'm just gonna stay here and read " Lily said smiling.

"NO, I mean you shouldn't stay here its our last year we should go out and have fun, lets go together you and me ok?" James said smiling .

"I don't know James, I mean you already have plans don't you?" Lily said quietly.

"No plans come on it will be fun I promise" James said with pleading eyes.

"Ok, fine lets do it" Lily said happily .

"Brilliant lets go" James said smiling.

"You might want to change and get ready first" Lily said laughing a little, "I'll wait for you in the common room" she said smiling as she left the room.

James rushed into the bathroom and was out in less then fifteen minutes , as he went down the stairs he saw Lily sitting on a couch near the fire place reading a book.

"You look so calm when you read so peaceful" James whispered in Lily ear.

To the hearing of his voice so close to her Lily jumped in her seat a little, "Merlin, you scared me James" she said smiling a little.

"I apologize my Lily-flower, come on " James offered Lily his hand which she gladly took.

"So why aren't you with Remus and Peter ?" Lily asked as they walked in path that leads to Hogsmeade.

"Remus and Peter are in the library helping Professor McGonagall with the first year students, well Remus is helping, Peter is doing his punishment" James said with a small laugh .

"So how are you ?" Lily asked quietly ," you know after everything that happened yesterday ?" she said looking at the trees around them.

"Surprisingly I'm feeling great , although punching Snape would make me happy" James said smiling.

" Of course , so where are we headed to?" Lily asked as they arrived.

"Well I was thinking about the three broomsticks " James said .

"Brilliant lets go then" Lily said smiling.

After taking a seat James ordered them both butter beer ," I never thought you were a person that can actually like pranks" James said truthfully.

"Hey I'm not that dull Potter , and some of the things you guys did were actually funny" Lily said with a small laugh .

"You are not dull at all my Lily-flower you can be sure of that" James said with a smile that made Lily's heart skip a beat.

"Um thank you" Lily said as her cheeks got a light shade of pink.

"Can I ask you something James?" Lily said looking down at the glass that the waiter just placed on the table.

"You can ask me anything Lily" James said smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked with a curious tone.

"Doing what?, I'm not sure I understand you Lil" James said a little confused.

"Why are you doing all of this insisting on not giving up and just let us be as we are now" Lily said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Lily you cant be serious , I have been through so much just to get to a situation where we can talk and not fight after five seconds in the same room, I am not going to give up on you just because things get complicated for both of us, that's a phase in progress and we both know that what is happening between us is undeniable " James said while staring into Lily's eyes with lust and what seemed to Lily as love.

"I don't know what I should say right now, but if its worth something I'd like to say thank you…. for not giving up , I think that I've only realized now how much you do care for me " Lily said quietly with a smile as she placed her hand over James's.

"Its worth everything my Lily-flower, you know when you showed up in my house the day of the funeral it was something I couldn't explain with words , I was so happy to have you standing by my side at such a terrible time, in that moment I remembered what my mother once told me , she said that when a person is in a great pain, the sight of only one other person can bring a smile to his face. That person is you Lily , you are the only one that can bring me to a good place, even when I'm broken into million pieces you can put me back together , and I will not give up on that , never " James said quietly as he held Lily's hand tightly.

"You shouldn't give up on that, I'm here with you James, forever " to the sound of these words James kissed Lily's hand gently as he looked into her eyes with happiness reflecting from his.

After that both Lily and James went back to Hogwarts quietly not saying a word, James held Lily's hand and never let it go for the rest of their walk.

.

.

 _Lily P.O.V_

 _._

 _._

When Lily walked into the common room with James she was happy and for the first time in a long time she felt calm.

"Thank you for today I really had a good time with you James, I'll see you tonight at dinner, bye James" Lily said with smile as she turned towards the stairs.

"Yeah of course bye Lily" James said with a smile.

Lily climbed up the stairs and went straight to her room, she opened the door and sat down on the windowsill next to her bed.

"Sooo" Amelia's voice reached Lily's ears in surprise, " I've heard that you weren't here today, you were spotted in Hogsmeade with James, would be so kind and tell me what happened or should I use my skills to persuade you?" she said with a joking smile.

"Well as a matter of fact I was at Hogsmeade with James because he insisted that I shouldn't stay here alone if you must know" Lily said smiling .

"Of course I must know, do tell what happened between you two in Hogsmeade" Amelia said excited .

"The real question is what happened between you and Sirius in Hogsmeade" Lily said smiling as she turned to look straight at Amelia.

"Oh no were starting with you come on Lil's " Amelia said with a devilish smile.

"Well we talked a lot and we got to know each other a little bit better that's it" Lily said smiling.

"Talked and that's it?, Lily Evans this is outrageous I can not believe you two didn't even kiss" Amelia said a little disappointed .

"Ok so what happened with you and Sirius?" Lily asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I actually had a great time , you know Black isn't that bad when you get to know him" Amelia said smiling.

"Well as I see it we both had a great day, now I'm starving lets go dinner awaits" Lily said as she jumped to her feet.

"Ok just don't eat me on the way " Amelia said laughing.

"Funny really hilarious" Lily said mockingly as she went down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dont Say A Word_**

 _._

 _._

 _James P.O.V_

 _._

 _._

As Lily entered the great hall she bumped into a strong chest while laughing with Amelia.

"Oi Evans watch your steps or you're going to fall" Sirius said as he grabbed Lily's arm to steady her .

"Sorry Black, and um thanks" Lily said quickly.

"Lily are you ok ?" James asked a bit concerned as he placed his hand over her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine Black saved me" Lily sais smiling as she looked softly into his eyes.

"Well then I think Pad-foot and Amelia are just fine together why don't we take a walk together until dinner starts, I promise we will be back on time" James said as he looked over Lily's shoulder at Sirius and Amelia.

Lily turned her head to look at Amelia and saw her laughing as Sirius tickled her, in her heart Lily smiled with happiness , "Yeah I'd love that" she said smiling as she felt James's tightening his hold on her hand but not too much.

Lily's heart skipped a beat when she heard James's voice whispering in her ear, "You know lately I've done some thinking with myself and I rather miss your lips my Lily-flower" he said as they walked through the empty corridors.

James smiled as he saw Lily's face turning a little pink.

"James you know we cant do it" Lily whispered .

"And why not?, who's stopping us?" James said with lust in his eyes"

"No one but-" Lily didn't finished this sentence do to James's next words.

"Exactly Lily no one is in our way, and I wont let anyone stop me from getting you , I love you Lily Evans and nothing in this world is going to change that" James whispered into Lily's ear as he wrapped his arm around Lily's tiny waist.

In that moment Lily wasn't thinking she was acting in a very implosive manner, she wrapped her hands around James's neck and placed her lips over his .

James was shocked for a few seconds and then he gained control over what seemed like a dream, Lily's lips were so soft against his , she broke the kiss to breath and noticed James's smiling at her with amusement .

"Ok I think that was a statement and I like it very much" James said smiling softly at Lily.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to kiss you out of the blue I wasn't thinking-" Lily mumbled quickly.

"Lily you don't need to over think this, I loved that kiss and I'm sure you did too, so why cant we do it, nothing is standing in our way, just let us try this, us" James said as he brought Lily closer to him .

She was trapped in his strong arms, as Lily looked up into his eyes she saw the love reflecting from inside them and her heart was racing so fast she thought it would burst from her chest at any second.

"James , we will talk about it later, we have to go dinner already started" Lily said quickly as she got out of his arms and went quickly to the great hall.

James cursed under his breath and followed her into the great hall , he sat next to Sirius and looked at Lily who was talking to Amelia quietly .

"Hi you ok , you seem a little pale" Amelia whispered to Lily .

"Yeah I 'm fine but we need to talk like really talk " Lily whispered to Amelia quickly.

"Don't worry I've got it covered" Amelia whispered, " Professor , I'm feeling a little dizzy is it ok if Lily will escort me to the dormitory to rest for a bit?" Amelia said as Professor McGonagall walked by.

"Yes of course Miss Collins just be at the infirmary first thing tomorrow to make sure you're fine" Professor McGonagall said smiling.

"Yes Professor thank you" Amelia said smiling a little .

"Now you need to rest lets go" Lily said smiling jokingly as she 'helped' Amelia to walk towards the common room.

"You think that they are ok?" Sirius asked as the two girls left the great hall.

"Well how was your day mates, because I know mine bloody annoying" Peter said as he sat down across from James.

"Come on Wormtail it wasn't that bad , Prongs you ok?" Remus said as he sat down next to Peter.

"Yeah I'm good Moony thanks" James said quickly , "so we need to show the Marauders are better then ever before , we need a new prank" he whispered with a devilish smile on his face.

"Yes now we're talking" Sirius said smiling , "but not here lets go to the dorms" he said quickly .

.

.

 _Lily P.O.V_

 _._

 _._

Lily and Amelia closed the door to their room and sat down on Lily's bed.

"Now start talking , what happened and you didn't tell me " Amelia asked with a curious look.

"Well I might have kissed James a few times, and every time its like the most amazing feeling on earth" Lily said quietly.

"Ok we will go back to why you didn't tell me and when it happened later , I don't see the problem in your situation" Amelia said confused.

"Well after we kiss a million thoughts are going through my head and I just feel like a bad person for doing this to James right after what happened to him , you know I feel as if I'm playing with his heart Amelia and I don't want that " Lily said quietly.

"Lil's James is crazy for you , and lately he seems very happy to have you around him , you shouldn't feel like a bad person but you should face to truth you like him very much, I wont be wrong to say you might even be in love with him" Amelia said with a soft smile on her face.

"What am I doing Amelia?, James must be so confused, I wont be surprised if he is angry for what I'm doing to him" Lily said with hurt in her voice.

"Ok now tell me exactly when all of this happened and what happened between the two of you" Amelia said.

After an hour of talking Amelia was shocked and Lily was looking anywhere but at her.

"Lily Evans if I could kill you I would have, get out of this room and go talk to James now I don't want you back unless you two kiss before you walk in" Amelia said with a look that says she is not joking.

"Amelia come on I cant just go to the boys room in the middle of the night " Lily said with wide eyes.

"Fine I'll go with you" Amelia said smiling as she dragged Lily towards the boys room.

"It's the middle of the night you'll wake everyone " Lily whispered .

"Not everyone, just four boys" Amelia said with a smile as she knocked on the Marauders door.

Sirius opened the door and smiled when he saw Amelia, "Well hello to you too , missed me already?" he said with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself Black, actually Lily is here to talk to James" Amelia said smiling.

"That hurt right here my dear Amelia" Sirius said as he placed a hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it don't worry" Amelia said jokingly .

"Well good evening my Lily-flower you want to see me?" James said as he reached the door.

"Yes she did go take a walk , and take your time and talk" Amelia said smiling.

.

.

 _James P.O.V_

 _._

 _._

As the two of them left the common room James went to the astronomy tower and Lily followed him quietly.

"So what is so urgent to talk about at this time of night?" James asked as he turned to look at Lily.

"Well you know with everything that's going on between us lately we both need to talk" Lily said quietly.

"Yeah I know so lets talk" James said as he sat down on the floor, Lily sat in front of him.

"I don't know what to say James, I feel like a bad person after everything that happened now you have to deal with me as a problem as well" she said quietly, "and I don't want you to feel like I'm playing with your heart because I'm not " Lily said quickly, "I want to be with you James but I don't know how to do it" she said looking down at her hands.

"Lily… look at me, you could never play with my heart because you own it from the moment I saw you, you are not a bad person, you are amazing and I love it " James said quietly with a soft smile on his face as he placed his hand over Lily's .

"You are not angry that I did this to you ?, I don't know what to say James " Lily whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Then don't say a thing" James mumbled as he smashed his lips on Lily's.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Tea In Hogsmeade_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _James P.O.V_

 _._

 _._

Lily looked at James closely as they sat together in the common room, she, curled up in his lap, and he, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

They just sat there no one speaking just looking at each other closely, James looked at Lily's eyes closely seeing the beautiful green that shined out of them, "your eyes are so beautiful" Lily whispered as she ran her hand slowly through his hair , "Mine?" James whispered, "No, your eyes my Lily-flower are by far more beautiful" he said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So what are we going to do" Lily said quietly, "what do you mean Lily-flower" James asked confused, "Well you know we are not exactly the best friends let alone a couple in the eyes of others" Lily said as she played with the hair on the back of James's head.

"Lily, I don't care how we look in the eyes of others, I only care about you" James whispered and looked straight into Lily's eyes softly, "how do you see us Lil's?" he asked quietly.

"I see us as us I guess, I don't care either I only care about you" Lily whispered as she placed her lips on James's with a soft kiss, their kiss was sweet and they didn't stop until a clear of throat made Lily jump in surprise.

"Well hello love birds" Sirius said smiling with Remus at his side, "I didn't see that one coming Pad-foot I'm telling you" Remus said as he sat in the couch in front of Lily and James.

"I know what you mean Moony it's news to me a well, so when did you two love birds thought about telling us " Sirius asked as he sat next to Remus.

"Well we didn't actually um" Lily mumbled," brilliant Pad-foot, don't worry love he just messing with you" James said smiling.

"Come on Prongs why did you ruin it" Sirius laughed "Sorry Evans I had to do it, and you have to admit it would have been funny" he laughed to himself, "and now to our real business, can we be the godfathers?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face.

"Black you are a bloody idiot" Lily said and threw a pillow at him.

"Prongs control your girlfriend" Sirius said laughing, "nah I think she is doing a great job, good work love" James said smiling at Lily.

The four of them sat there together until first light of dawn, when James looked at Lily she was asleep in his lap, Remus and Sirius have already gone to bed, James took Lily in his arms and up the stairs to the boys dormitory he placed her on his bed and closed the curtains, he laid beside her quietly until he fall asleep...

.

.

 _Lily P.O.V_

.

.

When Lily woke up she felt a soft bed underneath her even though she don't recall going to bed at all, the heat that was coming from behind her made her feel calm and safe.

Lily turned around to see a beautiful sleeping James with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, she traced a finger along his jaw line softly, "I'm sorry for what I've done to you these years James" she whispered as she placed her lips on his with a soft kiss.

Lily smiled and took James's arm carefully and slipped out of his bed writing him a short note, she placed the note on his pillow and left quietly.

As Lily reached to her room she found Amelia sleeping on her bed and laughed to herself, she entered the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. Lily looked at her reflection in the mirror and felt the happiest she has ever been.

"Well good morning to you too" Amelia voice made Lily jump in surprise, "bloody hell Amelia a fair warning would be nice before you give me a heart attack" Lily said startled.

"I don't recall you coming back last night so spill it Lil's what happened" Amelia whispered excitedly.

"Calm down Amelia, I'll tell but first go and get ready for today you look like a mess" Lily said with a smile, "fine but when I'm back you're telling me everything!" Amelia said and ran in to the bathroom.

Amelia leaped at the bed next to Lily with much anticipation, "well tell me already Lil's your killing me" she laughed.

Ok fine just stop yelling you mad bunny "Lily laughed. "

Just as Lily opened her mouth to talk a knock on the door stopped her, "come in" Amelia yelled at the door.

The door opened showing two boys that were very cheerful "good morning to the both of you" Sirius called loudly as he entered the room followed by James.

"Morning love how did you sleep?" James asked Lily with a devilish smirk, "actually a little uncomfortable to my opinion" she teased him a bit with a smile.

"Well your morning is about to get much better because I'm taking you to Hogsmeade" James said smiling.

"Are you now" Lily asked surprised, "yes and we better get going " he said smiling.

"Ok then let's go" Lily said happily.

.

.

Lily looked at the snow outside the window, she loved the way it laid so peaceful on the rooftops making everything white.

"Tea for the beautiful flower, I hope you like this kind" James's voice pulled Lily out of her thoughts, "I'm sure it's great, thank you" she said with a warm smile that made her eyes light up.

This smile gave James a warm feeling that spread through his body, "Brilliant, so how are you doing since the whole Snape incident? I mean what I did wasn't ok but he just went too far and my first impulse was to hit him" James said as if he was apologizing.

"I'm ok I guess, but this made me realise that I might not know him like I thought, and your reaction was completely understandable, I just wish it hadn't happen, let's talk about something else" Lily suggested.

"Ok, let's talk about our kiss, which I recall you liked very much" James said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Lily's face got a shade of pink, "well if you must know, I did liked it, though I can tell you I've had better" she said, teasing him as a revenge.

"Oh is that so my Lily-flower" James said as if accepting a challenge.

In the split of a second James was at the front desk paying the bill, "come on I have something to show you" he said offering his hand to Lily which she gladly took.

"So where are we going" she asked smiling, "it's a secret" he answered smiling as they left the tea house.

"So you've had better then my kisses "James said teasingly, "much better" Lily said teasing a little further as they walked through Hogsmeade.

"Well I can assure you that by the end of the day I'll change this thought" James said smiling.

James walked Lily to an old tree with a large rock covered with snow underneath it, "come on let's sit down" he said helping Lily to walk in the deep snow.

James and Lily looked at each other quietly slowly his eyes drifted to her lips. He didn't say anything as he crashed his lips on Lily's unexpectedly. She responded to the kiss almost immediately wrapping her arms around his neck.

His lips moved around Lily's, softly yet desperately at the same time, his hands were running on the sides of her waist. Lily let out a yelp as James moved her to sit in his lap but that didn't break their kiss.

Lily loved how good his body felt so close to hers, she broke the kiss just to breath, they looked into each other's eyes quietly with so much love.

Lily buried her face in James's neck with a soft moan, James smiled and brought Lily closer to him.

"So what are we doing here" Lily asked quietly as she raised her head to look at the snow.

"Observe the view my Lily-flower" he said with a jokingly grin.

"View?" Lily said smiling, "James Potter have you lost your mind, the only thing I see is an old house that is about to fall apart" she said a little confused.

"I hoped you'd say that love because the outside is not showing the true inside" James said smiling, "you might think I'm crazy but if we take an example of Sirius he is a person that seems like the most pleased man on earth, but in the inside he has suffered more than you can imagine, no one ever saw it but there is more in him then what he let people see" he said quietly.

"Ok, I know that now after I had the chance to spend more time with him, but how does that explains that old house" Lily asked

"You just need the time to get to know it, and you'll see more in it then an old house" James said smiling.

"And how are we going to do that, the place is locked it has been for years and the enchanted fence around it, it's some very strong magic" Lily said.

"Well I have my ways in passing through 'some very strong magic' my Lily-flower" James smiling as he helped her to stand up carefully, he took her hand and smiled, "come on time to go back to the castle" he said.

"Are you ever going to stop dragging me around with no reasonable cause?" Lily said laughing.

"Not one of my qualities love" James said smiling," now come on before night falls" he said as they walked towards the castle.

.

.

Lily and James walked into the common room to find it almost empty, "So did you have fun today?" James asked smiling, "yes I did, very much actually thank you" she said smiling.

"So are you sure you've had better?" James whispered in her ear, and crashed his lips onto Lily's, their kiss was sweet and soft and ended as soon as it began, Lily remembered the kiss on the rock and smiled shyly "I believe my opinion on that matter has changed trough out this day" she said as she went up the stairs with James's arms around her waist.


End file.
